On ne sait jamais ce que l’avenir nous réserve
by Gibi
Summary: Il rentrait simplement de vacances, lorsqu’il a croisé son chemin, mais êtes ce juste pour une fois ? On ne sait jamais très bien ce que l’avenir nous réserve !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : la série n'est pas à moi et je ne gagne rien à écrire tout ça !

* * *

ON NE SAIT JAMAIS CE QUE L'AVENIR NOUS RESERVE !

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que son ami, Peter, lui racontait. Il était encore à ses quelques jours de vacances qui venaient de finir, et surtout à cette Shannon qu'il avait rencontrée chez des amis. Elle lui avait plu sans qu'il sache vraiment ce qui l'attirait en elle, peut-être sa bonne humeur et son franc parler, où bien ses boucles rousses qui lui tombaient dans le cou ? En tout cas, ils avaient décidé de se revoir, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Soudain la voiture se stoppa net. Il se tourna vers le conducteur, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de cet arrêt brutal et non prévu. Peter lui montra le bas-côté où gisait une voiture, sur le toit. Il se précipita vers le véhicule accidenté, se laissant glisser le long du fossé boueux. Il avait du pleuvoir plutôt dans la journée.

"Madame?" demanda t-il.

La conductrice ne répondit pas à son appelle. Il se baissa au niveau de la vitre et pénétra à moitié dans l'habitacle pour tenter de prendre le pouls de la victime. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Trop tard ! Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il secoua la tête en direction de Peter. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un objet. Il l'attrapa et constata que c'était une chaussure d'enfant, à la vue de la petite taille.

"Il y a un gosse" cria t-il. "Va chercher les secours, je m'occupe du gamin" ajouta t-il. Peter retourna à la voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il regarda autour de lui, sans voir le moindre signe de vie. Il se décida, donc, à s'avancer dans la forêt. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de retrouver l'enfant. C'était un petit garçon, il était assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. A première vue, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ou 9 ans.

"Petit? "

L'enfant ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha de lui et le força à lever la tête. Il ne semblait pas grièvement blessé, mais montrait tous les signes d'un état de choc : yeux vitreux, léger tremblement... Il lui essuya une trace de sang qu'il avait sur la joue droite. Peter n'allait sûrement pas tarder, il devait revenir près de la route. Il prit le petit garçon dans les bras, qui se laissa faire, et passa même ses bras autour du cou de son sauveteur.

Il berça maladroitement l'enfant jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'ambulance. Puis, il le confia à l'un des secouristes. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il regarda l'heure, ils pourraient être à l'heure, s'ils se dépêchaient un peu. Il allait rejoindre Peter, lorsque le secouriste le rappela.

"Monsieur ? Vous pouvez venir avec nous ? Le petit fait une crise."

Il se précipita dans l'ambulance d'où s'échappait des cries. Le petit garçon se calma aussitôt et lui attrapa la main, qu'il ne lâcha pas, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le reliait encore au monde. Il s'endormit au cours du trajet. Il paraissait si calme.

Il se demanda comment cet enfant allait réagir lorsqu'il se souviendrait de ce qui c'était passé. 'Pauvre enfant' pensa t'il, 'trop jeune pour perdre sa mère'.

Peter et lui attendirent des nouvelles. Le médecin les assura qu'il n'avait rien, et il eu la permission d'aller le voir. Il le regarda dormir quelques minutes, il aurait aussi voulu sauver la mère. Il soupira. Il devait y aller.

"Bonne chance, petit" murmura-t-il, "et peut-être à un autre jour."

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il aperçut un homme élégamment vêtu, qui attendait impatiemment à l'accueil. Ils se dévisagèrent l'espace d'un instant.

"Jethro, on est à la bourre. Le capitaine ne va pas apprécier" le rappela à l'ordre Peter.

Au même moment le médecin qui s'était occupé du petit s'approcha de l'homme "Monsieur DiNozzo, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles… "


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de com' et encore moins de lecteurs. Merci beaucoup. Stich, tu as mis une adresse mail, mais vu que tu n'es pas logué je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir t'envoyer un mail pour te remercier, si je peux le faire, n'hésite pas à me le dire et merci pour ton review. Merci aussi à LuLu, voilà ta deuxième rencontre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Merci aussi à Barna et à l'Insomnie des Etoiles… va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te remercier pour ton soutient (élue meilleur reviewer de l'année !).

**ATTENTION**, ce chapitre est spoiler fin saison 3 !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Shannon et Kelly étaient mortes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait de sens, encore moins la vie. Il tournait et retournait l'arme entre ses mains. Il serait si facile de mettre fin à toute cette souffrance et de retrouver les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

"Vous comptez passer à l'acte ou c'est juste pour vous amuser ?" demanda soudain une voix.

Il leva la tête pour dévisager l'adolescent qui venait de se planter devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, les cheveux blonds, des yeux marron vert et l'air de s'amuser de tout.

"Fiche moi le camps !" ordonna-t-il. Il voulait être seul, surtout en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin de témoin, et encore moins d'un enfant.

"Ho ! Donc vous voulez réellement le faire ?" continua le jeune garçon, sans paraître avoir compris ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

"Je veux être seul ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Oui" fit-il tout simplement, mais au ton employé, Gibbs sut qu'il avait beaucoup de choses sous ce simple 'oui'. Et il observa quelques instants l'enfant, se figeant à la pensée que Kelly n'aurait jamais cet âge, qu'elle ne viendrait jamais sur cette plage, qu'elle… pourquoi tout cela faisait-il si mal ?

"Pourquoi ?"

" Hein ?" demanda-t-il, sortant de ses souvenirs.

"Pourquoi ?" répéta l'adolescent, en désignant l'arme d'un mouvement de tête.

"Rien qui te regarde, petit."

"Ma mère adorait cet endroit… Vous comprendrez que j'aimerai le garder non souillé autant que possible" répliqua-t-il, en se laissant tomber à côté de Gibbs.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait et il nota aussi l'emploi du passé pour désigner sa mère.

"Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes" murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture… J'avais à peine huit ans, ce n'est pas la même chose, mais je sais que c'est dur de perdre ceux qu'on aime" répondit le garçon, avant de retomber dans son mutisme.

Gibbs se laissa bercer par le mouvement de va et vient des vagues, oubliant où il était et pourquoi.

"Comment était votre fille ?" demanda soudain l'étranger.

Gibbs le fusilla de regard, puis en voyant le regard et l'air vraiment intéressé du gamin, il se radoucit. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui ou de morbide, non au contraire, il voulait savoir, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris leurs morts que quelqu'un le regardait comme ça et non avec cette fausse pitié compatissante.

"Elle avait même pas dix ans… Elle adorait la danse, elle voulait être danseuse… Elle était douée, du moins pour moi, elle était douée" commença-t-il à raconter, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Elle aimait les chevaux, comme sa mère. On pouvait partir pour la journée… Shannon montait très bien, elle a fait quelques concours dans sa jeunesse… Et Kelly ne peut pas renier être sa fille. Elle fait aussi les meilleure tarte au citron et Kelly les cookies… quand elle ne les laisse pas dans le four pour aller jouer. Et quand je pars en mission, il faut toujours que j'emmène Doupy, son nounours pour que je pense à elle, que je ne l'oublie pas… Comme si je pouvais oublier ma propre fille !"

"Si vous vous tuez, personne ne se souviendra que Kelly aimait la danse et les chevaux" remarqua l'adolescent.

Gibbs le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le petit n'avait tord, Qui se souviendrait de Kelly et Shannon ? Qui pourrait parler d'elles, dire comme elles étaient ? Il regarda l'arme qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Arriverait-il à surmonter cette perte, à combler ce vide en lui, à continuer à vivre sans elles, mais pour elles ? Il pouvait toujours essayer.

"Je dois y aller… Si non, mon père va encore appeler les flics. D'après lui je vais finir dans le caniveau, si je continue ainsi" s'excusa-t-il, en se relevant. Il commença à se diriger vers les maisons qu'on distinguait au bout de la plage.

"Merci" dit Gibbs, en voyant son sauveteur s'éloigner.

"Mouais… Faites attention à vous."

* * *

Prochain et dernier chapitre : samedi ! 


	3. Chapter 3

On m'a fait remarquer que j'avais fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre 2. Un moment j'ai écrit Shannon alors que je parle de Kelly. Merci à Barna de me l'avoir signalé, j'ai pu corriger la faute.

Il semble que mon 2° chapitre vous ait surpris… j'en suis très contente, car je le trouvais un peu artificiel, mais vous m'avez rassurée.

Misslacata : je suis très honorée d'être la 1° personne à qui tu laisses un com'.

Lulu : Voici donc la fin tant attendue par toi et par les autres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gibbs et Tony se jaugèrent du regard. Ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café qui donnait sur le port de Baltimore.

"Ainsi, vous voulez me proposer un poste au sein de votre équipe, à Washington ?" demanda Tony, après quelques minutes de silence.

"Oui" répondit Gibbs, se demandant s'il allait lui demander pourquoi.

"Je n'ai encore jamais travaillé dans une ville qui comme pas W… ça peut-être intéressant" fit Tony, prenant Gibbs légèrement au dépourvu.

L'inspecteur DiNozzo n'avait fait que ça, durant leur enquête commune. Se montrant affable et souriant avec tout le monde, même avec les pires de salauds… et peut-être encore plus avec eux. Il était capable de plonger dans leur jeu, de les manipuler sans en avoir l'air et de les faire avouer. Cette façon de procéder avait fasciné Gibbs.

"Quand est-ce que je commence ?"

"Dés que vous pouvez" répondit Gibbs.

"Alors au NCIS" trinqua-t-il.

Gibbs observa le jeune homme. Son nom lui avait dit quelque chose dès la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Il avait du faire quelques recherches avant que les souvenirs de cette terrible nuit ne lui reviennent, la voiture accidentée, la conductrice morte et le jeune enfant en état de choc. Il était assez fier de voir ce qu'il était devenu malgré cette perte. Quelque part, il s'en sentait un peu responsable, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Il s'était demandé toute la matinée si, en plus des capacités du jeune inspecteur, ce lien n'avait pas un rôle dans sa proposition d'intégrer le NCIS.

"Pourquoi vous me voulez ?" l'interrogea soudain Tony, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"Vous avez un style bien à vous… différent, surprenant, mais qui à l'air de marcher et vous ne vous êtes pas fait marcher sur les pieds quand je suis arrivé. Vous vous êtes battu pour rester sur cette enquête et j'aime bien les gens qui se battent."

"Un truc de soldat ?"

"Un truc de soldat" acquiesça Gibbs. "On dit à lundi" fit Gibbs en se levant et en laissant la monnaie pour les deux consommations.

"A lundi" répéta Tony, en regardant l'agent du NCIS et, depuis quelques minutes, son nouveau patron disparaître dans la foule.

Un vrai sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Tony. Il s'était souvenu de Gibbs tout de suite, il avait une très bonne mémoire des visages, puis on n'empêchait pas tous les jours quelqu'un de se suicider. Il était content de voir qu'il avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis et encore plus de se voir proposer un boulot par cette même personne.

Il se leva et resta quelques secondes le regard fixé là où Gibbs avait disparu avant de murmurer : "faite attention à vous."

Tony ne vit pas Gibbs se retourner et lui répondre : "bonne chance petit."

Puis chacun s'éloigna, riant de ce que l'avenir peut nous réserver !

* * *

Une dernière chose, car je suis pas sûre d'être très claire, Gibbs ne se souvient pas que Tony lui a sauvé la vie sur la plage, tout comme Tony ne se souvient pas de Gibbs dans l'accident de voiture.

Et je voulais encore une fois remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de laisser un commentaire : Barna, L'Insomnie des Etoiles, Lira.Hivatari., Lulu, Misslacata, Stich. Si ça continue, je vais battre mon record !

A bientôt, pour une nouvelle fic !


End file.
